Bowser The Lonely King
by zaneyzene
Summary: Bowser has sworn to stop kidnapping Peach, however, he is even lonelier than before. Meanwhile, Daisy has broken up with Luigi, and she wants to try a certain Evil King. Pretty much K, but K plus to be safe...
1. Just Relax

"Bowser, I have some horrible news: The Mario Bros. are on their way." Kamek informed Bowser, as soon as he received the information. Bowser sighed.

"I thought I told them that I wasn't feeling good today, and that I didn't want to go driving go carts today…" Bowser had his hand on his forehead "This headache is killing me. Do you have anything for it Kamek?" Bowser's headache was pounding.

"I know some magical remedies, but I just advise a glass of water and some aspirin" Kamek then rushed off to go get the king the aspirin to help with his headache. Shortly after Kamek ran to the kitchen, he returned with a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin. "Here, take this your grouchiness"

"Thanks Kamek, please leave me alone for a while" Bowser waved Kamek away. Kamek rushed out the door. As soon as Kamek had left, the Mario Bros. barged in. "Uhh, What do you guys want?" Bowser didn't want to be bothered.

"Where's the princess?" Mario asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bowser raised his eyebrow and his face shifted from an annoyed expression, to a confused one.

"We looked in the dungeon, in your room, and we can't find Peach anywhere, where did you hide her?" Luigi readied his stance.

"I didn't kidnap Peach. I told you guys after the last time you defeated me that I was done kidnapping Peach, instead, I've been using a dating website. Sadly it seems that only creeps use the dating website I use" Bowser tried to explain everything to Mario and Luigi.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind Bowser's throne. "Mario, please help me!" it was Peach's voice. Mario and Luigi gave Bowser the dirtiest look imaginable.

"I swear I don't have the princess, here look behind my throne" Bowser got up from his throne. Luigi walked behind the throne, he found Peach tied up, she had duct tape that appeared that it did cover her mouth, but she got it off.

"How do you explain this?" Luigi gestured towards Peach. Bowser face showed utter shock, Bowser truly didn't kidnap Peach. He had no idea how she got there in the first place.

"Listen, I know I have kidnapped Peach in the past. But I swear I didn't kidnap the princess, I don't even know how she ended up behind my throne. I'm being framed, please believe me." Bowser got to his knees and pleaded for the Mario bros. to believe him. Suddenly Mario, Luigi, and Peach started laughing, hard.

"Oh, Bowser you should've seen your face!" Mario could barely talk as he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah you really fell for it Bowser" Luigi seemed to be mocking Bowser.

"I wasn't really for it at first, but this was great. I'm glad I did this" Peach said as she untied herself from the ropes. Bowser roared in anger, he stomped out of the throne room. As he punched the brick wall and left a dent in it. Bowser stomped off to his bedroom, and slammed the door shut. The sound of the door slamming was heard all throughout the castle.

"How dare they prank me like this!? How dare they!? I give up kidnapping the princess, and this is the thanks I get!?" Bowser roared again in rage. His face grew redder by the second.

"It's okay Bowser" Bowser instantly snapped out of thinking about the prank. He looked around to see who was there, trying to talk to him.

"Where are you? Come out so I can see you!" Bowser ordered the person to come out. Daisy came in through the open window. "How long have you been there for?" Bowser was slightly embarrassed that Daisy overheard his fit of rage.

"Listen, I was here long enough to hear that someone pranked you. And before you ask, I was here because I wanted to talk to you, but the doors were locked, so I came in this way" Daisy explained. Daisy noticed that Bowser's hands were clenched into fists. "Relax Bowser, just relax" Daisy cooed. Bowser unclenched his fists. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Daisy asked Bowser, and she patiently waited until he sat down, and relaxed.

"You don't want to know, it's dumb" Bowser said as he lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "I was just over reacting to nothing…" Bowser didn't really want to tell anyone why he was upset.

"It's okay Bowser, I'll listen to anything. And, I won't judge. You'll always be a tough king to me" Daisy walked up to Bowser and touched her hand on his shoulder.

"When I talk to you it's like I'm talking to one of the guys, I can't tell a guy about my emotional stuff…" Daisy tilted her head to one side, crossed her arms then said

"Listen, I want you to tell me okay?"

Finally Bowser started telling Daisy about the prank. He told her about how he sworn off of kidnapping for good, his experiences with online dating, and just about everything that was a problem for him.

"See, now that wasn't so hard" Daisy said.

"I'm just very lonely Daisy, what do you think I should do?" Bowser asked Daisy for her advice.

"Well" Daisy started "I know of girl, who recently broke up with a green plumber, who would love to date a hunk like you…" Daisy's hint probably couldn't be any more obvious.

"Really? Who? Was this green plumber an alien or something?" Bowser wanted Daisy to tell him the answer.

Daisy face palmed herself, then she started to laugh a little "No silly, I mean me! That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I broke up with Luigi recently, and I know you're very lonely. So I thought, '_Hey I wanna date Bowser, he's such a hunk._' So I thought I might ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner. I really like you Bowser, what do you say?"

To be continued

Please remember to review, and tell me what you think.


	2. Preparations

"I…I don't know what to say, this is so sudden" Bowser started "shouldn't we get to know each other more first?" Bowser asked

"That's what the date is for. Trust me, we'll have a good time" Daisy said as she walked up to Bowser, and she hugged him. She then put her head on his shoulder "Just imagine, this would be something that would happen every day. We could dance under the moonlight" Daisy was just about describing her dreams that were about Bowser.

Bowser was in shock, he stammered even more "I… I…well… I… Yes" he was finally able to say yes. Daisy smiled, then she got off of Bowser. Daisy walked to the window. Before she went out the window she said

"Pick me up at seven tonight, I'll be waiting, goodbye Bowser" Daisy winked, and she got on the roof. She looked like a ninja as she climbed down to get to the ground. She ran off towards her castle back home. Bowser looked at his clock.

"It's barely noon, I guess I better figure out what to do for our date. Pretty weird that she asked me though…" Bowser trailed off as he started to think about what they should do… Bowser then heard a knock at the door. "Come in" is all he said.

"But, your grouchiness, the door is locked" Kamek said from the other side of the door.

"Crap, I forgot" Bowser said quietly to himself as he walked up to the door and unlocked it. Kamek rushed in.

"Bowser, I am so sorry about what happened, I had no idea that they were up to that," Kamek was apologizing to Bowser, but Bowser wasn't really listening he was lost in his thoughts. "and I know that the prank didn't help at all with your headache" Kamek was just rambling. Bowser sighed, it wasn't a sad sigh though. It was a sigh of love sickness. "Bowser? Is something going on?" Kamek was confused to the sudden change of emotion.

"Huh? Oh, well you see, I have a date tonight…" Bowser looked as if he was in a dream. His eyes were closed as he imagined Him and Daisy dancing the night away. Bowser wanted to take Daisy out for a picnic under the stars, something he could never do with Peach. "Why didn't I ever think about this before? She is so pretty, and she has a great sense of humor" Bowser continued on, Kamek was just confused he thought to himself _"When did this happen, who did he meet?" _As Bowser continued rambling on about Daisy, Kamek finally asked

"Alright, I'm confused; who do you have a date with?" Bowser turned to Kamek

"Daisy, she's beautiful, I don't even know why I didn't try to kidnap her in the first place…" Bowser answered Kamek's question.

"But what about the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kamek was astonished that Bowser gave up on Peach.

"Pffff, Screw mushrooms! Besides I think I like Daisy a lot more than Peach" Bowser continued on about how he should've thought about Daisy sooner. Kamek didn't know what to say, he was so used to Bowser rambling about how beautiful Peach was, and how he wanted to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with her. Kamek decided to leave, maybe Bowser was just confused. Kamek was walking through the halls of the castle to leave Bowser alone.

"Or, maybe Bowser isn't confused. Maybe I just can't accept the fact that Bowser likes Daisy? Shouldn't I be more supportive? I really should shouldn't I? But why can't I accept that Bowser is interested in Daisy?" Kamek tried to figure it out, deep down Kamek really wanted Bowser to marry Peach. He didn't know why he wanted that way.

Bowser figured out what they were going to do for their date. First he would pick up Daisy at seven, and take her to a picnic where they could get a beautiful view. Then they would dance under the moonlight, and maybe if it went well, he would finally go in for a kiss.

"Ahh, my plan is perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin my date… right author?" Bowser turned towards me, "You better not screw this up for me!" Bowser angrily said to me.

"Way to go, I think you just broke the fourth wall, that wasn't supposed to happen. Anyways, I promise I'm not going to mess around with the story, you and Daisy are the ones that have to make it work… not me" Was all I had to say.

"Oh, hey audience, you guys are awesome" Bowser said with a devious smile. "I love messing with the author… anyways…" Bowser trailed off. He checked the clock to see what time it was. "hmmm, 3 o'clock, and I'm feeling a bit tired, I guess I have time for a nap." Bowser climbed into his bed, and he slept.

"I wonder what time it is?" Bowser woke up feeling groggy and a bit drowsy. He got out of bed and looked over to the clock. "Ahhhh crap! I over slept!" Bowser quickly rushed to his bathroom. The clock said 6:45. Bowser quickly brushed his teeth and put on some cologne that he was saving for Peach if he ever had the chance. He ran down the stairs, through the hall, until he reached the kitchen. "Okay what would a normal person bring to a picnic?" Bowser wondered if he was doing this right. He grabbed a basket from the cupboards and started to throw stuff into it.

Bowser threw in a few bags of Doritos, some Salt and Vinegar chips. He wasn't really sure what Daisy would like, so he also threw a few other flavors of potato chips in his picnic basket. He put some Dr. Pepper , Mountain Dew, and some Pepsi in the basket. Everybody likes soda right? He put in some lemonade in case Daisy didn't like any of the caffeinated beverages. At last, Bowser made a bunch of sandwiches. It was fun for him to do it, he hardly ever made himself anything, but when he did, he always had fun with it. Bowser was distracted by making sandwiches that he accidently made way too many…"Oops, I made 30 sandwiches… oh well; I'll just bring home the leftovers."

Bowser ran out the doors, his heart set on getting to Daisy's castle by seven.

To be continued

Remember to review, and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. Oh Yeah! I Forgot About That!

Bowser rushed to Daisy's castle, taking care not to smash any of the items in his picnic basket. He was approaching Daisy's castle. He went up to the door, and knocked. Daisy answered, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi Bowser, how have you been? Listen, I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but I forgot I was having guests over for a party" Daisy informed Bowser. "I'm sorry, but you can still come in. We just won't be able to go to dinner if you planed that, so cancel any reservations you made" Daisy apologized to Bowser.

"That's all right, I just don't know what to do with this basket…" Bowser started to figure out what he could do with all the food he brought.

"What's in that basket?" Daisy was curious.

"Several bags of different chips, lots of soda and lemonade in case you don't drink caffeine, and 30 sandwiches…" Bowser said.

"That's perfect! Everybody forgot to bring food and beverages to the party. I was starting to think that I would have to order pizza or something. You're a life saver Bowser!" Daisy said as she hugged Bowser. "Hey everybody, we've got food!" Daisy shouted and the whole party came to see what there was to eat. Bowser didn't recognize some of the guests.

"Daisy, will you introduce me to some of your guests? I don't know a few of them" Bowser said in a shy tone.

"Of course, so you already know Toad, and DK, and Rosalina, here's Pauline. Also here are some guests that don't even live in the Mushroom, Sarasaland, or the Koopa Kingdom at all! This is Link from the Kingdom of Hyrule" Daisy waved Link to come over. "Hey Link, I'd like you to meet Bowser" Daisy had said. Bowser and Link gave each other a shy hello. "Anyways, this is Miku Hatsune. She's a great singer."

"Konbanwa, ogenki desu ka?" Miku had politely asked.

"Umm, yes I would like one?" Bowser had no idea what to say. Miku started to laugh.

"Miku was speaking Japanese; she just said 'Good Evening, how are you?'*" Daisy quickly explained. (*May not be 100 percent accurate, it actually means "Good evening, Are you good?" But it translates as how are you? Also it may not actually need the o so just genki thanks for reading this translator's note)

"Sorry for the confusion, thank you for bringing the food though. I think I'll have some " and with that Miku walked away.

"What's up with her greenish bluish hair?" Bowser asked.

"She's a very popular singer in Japan" Daisy hoped Bowser would understand.

"I remember when I went to Japan. Couldn't understand anybody, but hey! I got a banana from a vending machine" Bowser and Daisy both laughed. After everyone was finished eating, everybody went to go play video games. Everyone played whatever they wanted. There were several games, and several consoles. Bowser decided he would try playing Skyrim. He made an Argonian character.

"Sweet, a humanoid lizard, I'm going to try and make him look like me" Bowser got as close as he could. When he was satisfied he played through as the character. "Sweetness, now… how do I kidnap the princess in this game?" Bowser asked as he raised an eyebrow, Daisy laughed.

"You can basically do anything in this game, like be a hero, or a villain, but you can't kidnap people" Daisy tried explaining the game to Bowser, but it was no use…

"What!? You can't kidnap a princess in this game? Well this game sucks" Bowser complained, Daisy laughed even harder. "Do you have any good games?" Bowser started looking for something else to play.

"Alright everyone, it's time for karaoke!" Daisy exclaimed. Daisy just loved karaoke.

"I'll volunteer to go first if no one wants to" Miku volunteered herself, nobody minded, everyone who has heard Miku sing would love her to go first. Miku sang one of her own songs, she sang "To Dimension" everyone applauded and she sat back down. Bowser decided he would try to sing just to impress Daisy.

"I'll go next!" Bowser got up… as Bowser got up to the stage, he suddenly remembered "_What are you doing you idiot! You're terrible at karaoke!" _he thought to himself. Well there's no turning back now. Bowser just hoped that somehow, he would sing well.

"What are you going to sing Bowser?" Daisy asked. Bowser had to think of something quick, a simple song that sounded good… what could he sing that would be easy?

"I'll sing Lento by Julieta Venegas" Bowser blurted out. "_Crap, why did I chose a song in Spanish? I'm going to fail at this so bad" _Bowser mentally face palmed himself. Bowser did know a little Spanish, but 75% of the Spanish words he knew were Mexican dishes. "Well, here goes nothing" Bowser said with a slight smile. At least, he knew the tune to Lento… kinda.

The music started, and Bowser began to sing. He sang in tune, and he sang all the words correctly. Everybody was shocked. Bowser sounded amazing. "Ser delicado y esperear dame tiempo para darte, todo lo que tengo!" Everyone applauded, and Daisy was impressed. The song was over and Bowser went to sit down with Daisy.

"Wow Bowser, I didn't know you could sing so well" Daisy complemented Bowser.

"Thanks Daisy, but really I'm not that great of a singer" Bowser was being a little humble "Who am I kidding? I was freaking awesome!" Bowser lost his humble personality in a second. Bowser turned to me and said "Thanks for letting me sing well" Bowser thanked me.

"Okay listen, you're going to need to stop breaking the fourth wall! Otherwise I won't fix your mistakes" I was getting annoyed that Bowser was doing this to me…

"Alright, alright, I'll stop… maybe" Bowser turned back to Daisy.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that" Daisy said.

"Doing what?" Bowser asked innocently.

"Talking with the author, it sort of breaks the fourth wall" Daisy answered

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank him is all" Bowser grumbled. "Anyways, it's getting late, and look, the moon is out! Daisy, will you come with me outside, so we can dance underneath the moonlight?" Bowser asked Daisy to dance.

Daisy agreed, they both went outside and danced underneath the moon. Bowser held Daisy close. They danced to Waluigi singing Clocks (He was singing it horribly I might add), but Bowser and Daisy didn't mind they were too focused on each other.

"Bowser" Daisy started

"Yeah Daisy?" Bowser was waiting to hear what Daisy had to say.

"You're not a vampire right?" Daisy Asked

"umm… no, why?" Bowser was confused at the question.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that this was going to end up being some sort of Twilight parody or something. I hated those books, seriously sparkly vampires? What was that author thinking?" Bowser chuckled at Daisy's comment.

"Just say it Daisy, just say it out loud!" Bowser joked

"A Koopa King, you're a Koopa King" Daisy said, to which both Daisy and Bowser laughed hard at.

"Oh, one more thing Bowser…" Daisy started again.

"Yeah? I'm listening" Bowser had his attention focused on Daisy. Daisy kissed Bowser; Bowser was shocked because it caught him off guard, but he closed his eyes. They both didn't want this night to end. They stood there under the moonlight, kissing. Finally Daisy pulled away.

" I was waiting until we could do that" Daisy said as she smiled, hugged Bowser tightly, and rested her head on his broad shoulders.

To be continued

Random side note time! Thanks for reading this, also Hatsune Miku is part of Vocaloid (for those of you who didn't know, if you want to know more, look her up) This isn't intended to be a cross over, but I thought it would be fun to have characters from other games around for a party. I'll probably write a crossover later. But for right now, I'm focusing on this story. Sorry for a fourth wall break… again… I couldn't help it. They bring a little bit of humor to the story, besides; I was actually going to turn Bowser's karaoke experience into a disaster. He better be thankful I like him so much. Oh, and no this wasn't originally going to be a Twilight parody, that was a random scene I thought I would write for comedic purposes. I do like to play Skyrim, so I wasn't trying to say I hate it. One more thing… Julieta Venegas is my favorite Spanish singer, she's from Mexico(well I think she was actually born in California... but her music is from Mexico…) Lento is pretty much my favorite song by her. Thanks for putting up with the random side notes. Have a nice day! (Or Night)

Also... I don't own any characters that have been used. So yeah pretty much.

Remember to Review and tell me what you think. Arigoto Gozaimasu!(Thank You)


	4. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

The party was over, sadly, and everyone went home. Daisy gave Bowser his basket back, and wished him good night. Daisy kissed Bowser goodbye.

"Be safe on the way back home" Daisy advised.

"Don't worry, I will" Bowser smiled. Bowser walked home in a dream state. "Even though, that technically wasn't a date… That was amazing" Bowser swooned. It was late, it was almost midnight. Bowser needed to get back home before the guard chain chomps were let out to guard the castle. Bowser remembered what happened the last time he didn't get home until it was late.

Suddenly Bowser had a flash back of the last time that happened. It was a cold winter night. Bowser was up late trying to come up with a new scheme to kidnap Peach. He went outside to admire the snow; nature helped him have better ideas sometimes. He wouldn't tell anyone this, at least as long as you weren't close to him he wouldn't, but Bowser wrote poetry. He also wrote a few books. (He has them stashed away, as they are romance novels, he would be too embarrassed if anyone found out). Bowser accidentally dozed off. Bowser woke up about 2 hours later…

"Oh no! What time is it?" Bowser said as he quickly grabbed his paper, pens, and the secret romance novel that he wouldn't want anyone to know about. Bowser darted to his castle. The gates were locked. Bowser attempted to climb over the wall. It took him a couple of tries, but Bowser eventually got to the top of the wall. "Made it, and I didn't ruin my romance novel" Bowser was proud of himself.

Bowser started to climb down, but because he was so clumsy, he fell and landed face down into a pile of snow, his precious novel flying out of his arms. A chain chomp over heard the noise

"BARK BARK!" The chain chomp barked, and summoned the other guard chain chomps. Quickly, the others met up. They started to bite Bowser. As it was dark they couldn't see who the trespasser was.

"Won't Bowser be so proud of us?" The first chain chomp said

"I bet he'll give lots of treats!" The second one replied.

"You guys get nothing!" Bowser yelled at them. Suddenly the chain chomps realized who they were attacking.

"We're so sorry Bowser!" They all apologized to Bowser at the same time. One of the chain chomps noticed the novel, "Is this yours Bowser?" The chain chomp tried to return the romance novel.

"What? NO!" Bowser quickly ran inside to hide his embarrassment. The chain chomp looked at the title.

"Hmmm, the Princess and the Koopa? By Ongaku?" (Bowser used a pen name so no one would know he wrote the book) The chain chomp thought the book sounded interesting enough. "Hmmm I think I want to read it!" Later, the chain chomps gathered into a circle as the chain chomp who found it read it to everyone.

"The princess was absolutely in love with the Koopa. She absolutely loved his fire red hair, and his shiny white horns. The princess thought that red plumbers were overrated anyways.

'Oh please take me far away from here?' the princess begged

'as you wish' the koopa took the princess away…"

"Oh this story is good! I wonder who this Ongaku is… I wonder if he was any more books…" One chain chomp said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tomorrow morning to the bookstore and the library and try to find more" The chain chomps were captivated by the amazing love story.

"I really didn't want to remember that" Bowser remembered how embarrassing that was for him. Since that day, the chain chomps would ask Bowser where he got that book from, and they asked him if he would get them another book from the author Ongaku. Bowser did consider publishing the books, but was too embarrassed to let a random agent know what kind of book he wrote.

Bowser ran quickly to try to save time; he suddenly tripped over a trap.  
"AHHH!" Bowser yelled as he fell over, a net hiding underneath a pile of leaves came up and snatched Bowser. "What's going on!?" Bowser dangled from a tree. Bowser tried to escape, but failed miserably as he got himself tangled up.

"Goodnight Bowser" Bowser didn't recognize the voice, suddenly Bowser was hit hard on the head. Bowser blacked out. A man wearing a mask carried Bowser to the secret rendezvous. "We brought you the Koopa King we've held our end of the bargain, now you hold yours" The man dropped Bowser to the ground. A voice from the shadows could be heard.

"Thank you, that's all I needed, your payment is in this envelop" the voice said, suddenly a hand holding an envelope appeared from the shadows and handed the man the money. The man checked to make sure his payment was in full.

"Ah, so it's all here, thank you" Said the mysterious man

"No, thank you I've been waiting for this" The voice whispered. Even though the man couldn't see his contractor, he could tell he had an evil smile on his face as he said it.

The next morning Daisy woke up decently early. She yawned as she climbed out of bed.

"Last night was wonderful, I'm so happy I got to kiss Bowser" Daisy blushed a little when she said the last two words "Dancing with him was so wonderful"

"And with whom did you dance with?" Toad came in

"Oh, hi Toad, I danced with Bowser last night. He's actually a sweet heart once you get to know him. I feel kind of bad that he went through the trouble to pack us a picnic and instead a bunch of party guests ate his food…" Daisy felt bad that she didn't go on a date with Bowser like they were supposed to…"

"Really? Huh, I always thought Bowser was just a big brute…" Toad replied

"I think there's a lot more about Bowser that he doesn't let on about…" Daisy said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I picked up your mail" Toad handed the mail to Daisy.

"Thanks Toad!" Daisy took the stack of mail. She noticed a black envelop. "I wonder what's in this black one?" Daisy's curiosity was answered. She opened the letter, tears started to form in her eyes. She dropped the letter… "No! Bowser!"

To Be Continued...

Thank you for reading, remember to review and tell me what you think! Otherwise I can't fix any mistakes that I've made (A friend of mine told me that Daisy doesn't show enough emotion...)


	5. A Brutal Retaliation

"No! I need to be strong!" Daisy scolded herself. Toad tilted his head to one side…

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Toad asked. Daisy picked up the letter. And read it aloud to Toad

"Daisy, I have kidnapped Bowser. I am going to kill him, in the slowest and most painful way possible. There is nothing you can do about it. Signed Mr.L" Daisy crumpled up the letter.

"Mr.L? Isn't that who Luigi was when he was hypnotized by Count Bleck or something?" Toad asked. Daisy realized who Mr. L was.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?" Daisy hit her forehead with her fist "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she scolded herself. "Listen Toad, I'm going to save Bowser, I'm not going to wait for someone to help me. I won't let anyone mess with me!" Daisy ran to the armory. She grabbed some grenades, some ammo, a few guns, and a sword.

"Are you really going to use all these!?" Toad was astonished.

"No, they're just for show, unless I absolutely need them. I'm going to beat the crap out of Luigi with my fists. He'll regret that he even thought about taking Bowser away from me!" With that Daisy ran off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Daisy went to the Mario Bros. door. She knew Luigi wouldn't be dumb enough to hide there but… Daisy knocked on the door. Mario answered; he looked like he just barely woke up.

"Hi Mario, have you seen Luigi?" Daisy said in a polite tone.

"Ummm…. What's up with the weapons?" Mario asked.

"These? They're props; I was going to help Luigi with a movie. But he forgot to tell me where we were filming it" Daisy lied.

"He left a note, it said that he went to the cave that we used to go to as kids" Mario tried to help Daisy. "By the way, what's the movie called?" Mario asked.

"Thanks for your help, oh the movie? It's called 'Delicate Fighters' it's about beautiful women in war… Bye!" With that Daisy ran off to the cave. Luigi showed it to her once, when they were dating.

Meanwhile in the cave…

"So you think you can get away with stealing MY girlfriend do you?" Luigi said evilly.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know you" Bowser couldn't see who ever it was, they were in the shadows.

"How about now? Recognize me?" Luigi stepped out of the shadows.

"Umm… Green Mario?" Bowser guessed.

"Wrong!" Luigi shouted. "Alright last chance Bowser, what's my name?"

"Ummmm" Bowser started to panic, he could only remember walking home from Daisy's party, falling into a trap, and waking up tied to a chair. "Green 'stache?" Bowser guessed.

"Wrong again" Luigi shook his head. "Alright, break his arm" Luigi commanded his lackey. Bowser's eyes widened.

"No wait, please! I know you're name, it's uhh…" Bowser tried going through his memory trying to remember Luigi's name.

"You've got five seconds" Luigi patiently waited for Bowser to guess, even though he knew Bowser wouldn't get it right "Do you seriously not remember me? I was there yesterday when Mario, Peach and I pranked you" Luigi tried jogging his memory.

"I'm sorry okay, I just never remembered your name" Bowser apologized.

"Listen, you don't know how long I've had to put up with being in Mario's shadow, I will not be forgotten! And I won't let a disgusting creature like you have my beautiful Daisy!" Luigi yelled "Break his arm now!" Luigi's henchman went to Bowser untied his left arm from behind the chair, and twisted his arm until a sickening crack was heard. Bowser roared in pain.

"How's your memory now?" Luigi asked. Bowser was in so much pain, it was unbearable. Suddenly Bowser remembered when Daisy said she broke up with Luigi.

"Your name" Bowser started "Is… is… it's Luigi" Bowser finally remembered.

"Such a shame really, it's too late now. Break the other arm" Luigi ordered.

"No, no, no, please don't" Bowser pleaded. The henchman ignored him, and broke his other arm. Bowser was in extreme pain. "Why are you doing this?" Bowser asked.

"Quite simply, I won't be forgotten, and I won't let you have Daisy, I've always lost everything precious to me to someone else. Not this time" Luigi laughed evilly.

"What did you do to Bowser!?" Daisy barged in. Luigi's eyes widened.

"I wasn't didn't do anything..." Luigi started.

"You liar! You're Mr.L and you kidnapped Bowser to break his arms and kill him in retaliation, didn't you?" Daisy quickly answered.

"You catch on fast, sorry, but I guess you'll be joining him" Luigi said bitterly. "Get her" Luigi ordered.

"I don't think so Luigi" Daisy said as she pulled out an AK47 "Nintendo is making a new game, it's called 'Call of Daisy'" Luigi was in utter shock. "On the ground now, both of you!" Daisy said in a hostile tone. "How dare you try to kidnap my Bowser, and put him through this pain? It was my decision to date him; it had nothing to do with him… you idiot!"

"I'm sorry" Luigi started

"Shut up" Daisy interrupted. Daisy ran over to Bowser "Are you okay? Well I know you have your arms broken, but other than that?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Bowser said. Daisy had tears in her eyes. She hugged Bowser tightly, taking care not to hurt his arms, and kissed him

"I thought I lost you Bowser, I know it's only been yesterday, and we haven't really been on a date, but… I love you" Daisy felt the tears falling down her face realizing that she had almost lost the one she loved.

"It's okay Daisy, you don't need to cry over me. You saved me, you're my hero, thank you" Bowser smiled. Suddenly the Mushroom kingdom police came in, they handcuffed Luigi and his henchman, an ambulance arrived shortly. Bowser was given some pain medication to help numb the pain. He was brought to the Hospital to be treated.

Daisy waited patiently in the waiting room, waiting for when the hospital workers would finally let her see Bowser. Finally a doctor came out.

"Listen Bowser not only has his arms broken, but it appears that he has several bruises all over. It'll take a while for the arms to heal… unless" The doctor came to inform Daisy of the damages.

"Unless what?" Daisy asked

"Well, we found a new way to help broken bones mend much faster. However, he'll need to be under constant supervision by someone close. So if you wouldn't mind helping him do things that otherwise he wouldn't be able to do. We can go through with it" The Doctor informed Daisy.

"So how is this new?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we know that when someone is around somebody they love, hormones are released. In the case of injury, these hormones actually heal the body extremely quickly" The Doctor explained.

"Oh, so I basically have to take care of him for a day or two and he's good?" Daisy was hopeful

"That's the idea" the doctor said…

"Okay… I think I manage that" Daisy thanked the doctor and she walked towards Bowser's room.

To be continued

Remember to tell me what you think.


	6. A Messenger of Love

"Hey Bowser, are you okay?" Daisy poked her head through the door. Bowser smiled as soon as he saw her. Daisy walked in and sat on the chair next to the hospital bed that Bowser was lying in

"Well, I guess I'm fine now, it was awkward having people working on me that I didn't even know. I think I may be being paranoid, but I swear they are making fun of me and calling me fat right now, on the other side of the door" Daisy raised her eyebrow, she stealthy walked back to the door, poked her head through it to see if Bowser was being paranoid.

"I mean really, have you seen a butt that big? That Bowser guy is so freaking fat!" Two nurses were gossiping.

"He's not fat, he has a big shell!" Daisy defended Bowser. Daisy went back into the room "You're right they are gossiping about you, let's go before I break their faces" Daisy helped Bowser up. Bowser had some casts on his arms. "You know how in high school, people would always sign your cast if you had one?" Daisy asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at" Bowser chuckled. "Sure, you can, if you know where to find a marker" Bowser said. "By the way, what's up with Luigi? Prison, Death, Burning at the stake, put into a meat grinder!?" Bowser wanted to know Luigi's fate.

"No, he has a personality disorder, and has been off his medication for some time, that's why he addressed the letter to me as Mr.L" Daisy explained "He's being put back on medication, and is going to be supervised by Mario for a while" Daisy continued to tell Bowser about Luigi's "Punishment".

Bowser just sighed; he wanted Luigi to pay for what he did to him. "Oh well, I guess I can't do anything about that…" Bowser sighed again. Daisy felt the same as Bowser did; she wished she would've beaten the crap out of Luigi while she still had the chance. Suddenly a nurse came in.

"Bowser, there's a visitor for you, he says he has some sort of business with you…" The nurse then brought in Luigi. Bowser's eyes widened, he then acted the same way a lady would act when she saw a mouse.

"Get him out of here!" Bowser yelled.

"Listen Bowser, I wanted to say I'm sorry" Luigi apologized "I'm sorry, for pranking you and for kidnapping you" Luigi tried to apologize but Bowser didn't want to listen.

"Daisy, can you please kick Luigi out of here? My arms are sort of broken" Bowser asked Daisy to kick out Luigi.

"No, no, no, wait hear me out okay?" Luigi pleaded Bowser to listen to him.

"Fine, what do you want?" Bowser scowled, he wanted Luigi to leave as soon as possible.

"Listen, I know I've already apologized, but I want to apologize again. I really didn't mean to kidnap you. On the bright side, now you remember my name" Luigi said with false optimism.

"Your point?" Bowser was impatient.

"I… I want you to forgive me" Luigi said. Bowser's facial expression went from a dark, angry scowl, to a lighter more sympathetic face…

"Well…" Bowser wasn't really sure what to say. "I'm going to be honest with you Luigi, on one hand; I don't think I could ever forgive you. On the other hand however, I know how you feel… so, yes I forgive you… just don't tell anyone that I've gone soft though…" Bowser forgave Luigi, after all Luigi was traumatized by Count Bleck, causing a traumatic multiple personality disorder (I'm sure these exist… ahem). Bowser felt bad for the guy.

"Bowser, thank you so much… can I… Can I hug you?" Luigi asked. Bowser had an expression of mild disgust.

"Umm, sure, but hug Daisy, and let her deliver the message" Bowser compensated. Daisy was okay with that plan, Luigi hugged Daisy. He held her tight.

"Luigi, I think you're over doing it" Daisy complained. Luigi apologized and let go immediately. Daisy then went to Bowser and hugged him tight. "I think I'm doing a good job of delivering the message, don't you think so?" Daisy giggled. Bowser smiled.

"Yeah, so are we going to leave yet?" Bowser was anxious to leave. He couldn't stand the hospital anymore.

"Yeah let's go, Luigi…" Daisy felt awkward as she realized she had to forgive him too… "I forgive you too… would you mind carrying these bags for me?" Daisy handed Luigi a bag full of Bowser's things. "You should come help me with Bowser… will you help me?" Daisy asked Luigi

"Of course, it's the least I can do for… you know… doing that to him…" After Luigi agreed to help Bowser, an awkward silence formed. Nobody knew what to say, a cricket tried to say something to break the silence, but he only made it worse.

"Excuse me, Daisy?" Daisy looked to the doctor "Here you go, this is Bowser's medication, this should speed up the healing process when combined with the love hormone, this is what our research has discovered" The doctor handed Daisy some pills. "Give him two every meal for the next 24 hours" the doctor directed. Daisy nodded and accepted the pills. Six white capsules were in a tiny brown container.

Bowser was checked out of the hospital, Daisy wanted to hold Bowser's hand, but his arms were broken so she had no idea what to do.

"Bowser, I want to hold your hand but…" Daisy trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed she even said anything, she blushed a little. Bowser just smiled.

"I want to hold your hand too, but I wasn't sure how we could do that" Bowser and Daisy felt awkward trying to figure out how they could work out the relationship while Bowser was still in his casts.

"I could try to be the messenger… you know, I'll hold Daisy's hand for you… and you guys just pretend that I'm not even here" Luigi suggested. Bowser and Daisy sighed, they knew that would have to do for now. Bowser nodded and let Luigi hold Daisy's hand.

Luigi knew that what was between him and Daisy wasn't there anymore, he didn't want to lie to himself about it. But for now, this was the happiest Luigi has been since they broke up. Luigi finally decided everything would be okay. Luigi was fine with Daisy dating Bowser; Luigi figured he would have another chance at love.

Luigi smiled, he realized life will go on; he was finally at peace…

To be continued

Sorry this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but it at least answers questions about how Luigi feels about this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for waiting an extra day for this chapter!

Remember to review and tell me what you think! Muchas Gracias (Review in the next five minutes and you'll get an imaginary cookie absolutely FREE!)

By the way! I finally made myself an avatar picture it's me as an anime character (Yeah I know it doesn't look that good, I still like the avatar though...) with Bowser, we're having a random conversation (it says "Come on Ongaku, just tell me what happens next" "Sorry Bowser, but you'll have to wait" "Fine, but you better make me look like a boss")


	7. Cheesy Jokes and Hand Egg

As Bowser, Daisy, and Luigi walked to Bowser's castle, Luigi kept them all entertained.

"Wanna hear two short jokes and a long one?" Luigi asked.

"Sure, why not, I'm bored" Bowser let Luigi continue on with his jokes.

"Joke, joke, JOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE" Luigi said. Bowser laughed a little, he thought while the joke was cheesy, it was mildly entertaining. Daisy on the other hand thought the joke was just stupid. Daisy sighed and said

"This is going to be a long walk back to your castle."

"Hey don't be so mad, Luigi's just trying to keep us entertained. And he is holding the bag" Bowser pointed out.

"I hate cheesy jokes though…" Daisy complained.

"I'll try to tell some jokes that aren't cheesy" Luigi promised. "Okay so these two guys walk into a bar, the third guy ducks" Luigi tried.

"Wait what?" Bowser was confused at the joke, suddenly Luigi and Bowser walked into a random bar, hitting their heads hard. Daisy ducked and avoided walking into the bar. "Ow, author I wanted the joke to be explained, but not that way!" Bowser complained while he rubbed his forehead.

"Who's the author?" Luigi asked.

"The author's name is zaneyzene, but he likes to go by his Japanese name Ongaku. He basically decides everyone's fate, Dang it! Now I broke the fourth wall, I was one day away from getting a cookie too…" Daisy explained to Luigi, Daisy realized she broke the fourth wall and ruined her chance to get a cookie.

"That's okay Daisy, I'll allow it. Bowser was the one that ruined it. So don't worry" I allowed Daisy to have her cookie. "Everyone seems to be breaking the fourth wall anyways…" I trailed off, and left, to let the trio finish their conversation.

"Anyways, since I have permission to explain… he basically decided that Bowser should figure out the joke by example" Daisy finished explaining.

"Oh I see, so he's been controlling all my bad luck?" Luigi asked

"No, not all of it, in fact he's been controlling your good luck. He decided that you could join along with us… he could also find you love… as long as you don't make him mad…" Daisy trailed off.

"So breaking the fourth wall makes him mad? Why does Bowser do it all the time? And why hasn't anything that bad happened to Bowser?" Luigi asked

"Ahem" Bowser said while looking down to his broken arms.

"Oh right…" Luigi then suddenly realized how it worked.

"I can't pick favorites, so I had to get back at Bowser… but I did feel bad about breaking his arms… that's why Daisy has the pills…" I said nonchalantly

"Anyways, hey guys, when we get back to Bowser's castle, Wanna watch some Hand Egg?" Daisy asked.

"What's Hand Egg?" Bowser asked

"Oh, it's American Football, but because they carry the ball, and the ball actually looks sort of like an egg, I call the sport Hand Egg. The sport Americans call 'Soccer' I call it by its real name: Football" Daisy explained her logic.

"I guess that makes sense" Bowser shrugged "I'm not really into sports…" Daisy and Luigi both looked at Bowser in shock.

"I'd thought that you were the manly guy that would like sports" Luigi said. Bowser realized what he had said.

"I meant, I'm not into those girly sports, I'm into the buff, manly sports…" Bowser's expression went to a slightly embarrassed face. Daisy smirked

"Right, Bowser, right…"Daisy said.

"I'm serious!" Bowser hoped Daisy would believe him…

"I don't doubt your manliness Bowser, sheesh men are so fragile when it comes to that particular part of their ego" Daisy shook her head.

They soon arrived at Bowser's castle. When Daisy knocked on the door, Kamek instantly answered.

"Bowser! Where have you been? What happened to you?" Kamek was acting worse than an overprotective mother.

"Well, I sort of got kidnapped" Bowser started

"Oh my gosh! Why would anyone do that?" Kamek was basically over hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, they're taken care of" Bowser tried to calm Kamek down. "Just calm down Kamek"

"CALM DOWN!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" Kamek was over reacting. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Luigi, could you pull out a bottle with some blue juice inside, out of my bag?" Bowser asked. Luigi looked through the bag, he found the bottle. Bowser tilted his head towards Kamek, signaling Luigi to give Kamek the juice. "Here, drink this" Bowser said as Luigi handed the potion to Kamek. Kamek did as he was told, and drank the blue liquid.

"Tastes like Dewey Decimal System documentary" Kamek said, he then passed out in extreme tiredness.

"Did you just make Kamek fall asleep with a sleeping potion?" Daisy asked. Bowser nodded his head. "Dude, you need to give me some of that, so I can give it to Peach when she bothers me about going shopping!" The trio laughed. "Alright, let's watch some Hand Egg!" Daisy walked towards the Theatre she looked back and noticed Bowser and Luigi were talking about something. "Are you two coming or not?" Daisy said as she crossed her arms.

"We need to grab something from the kitchen. So we'll be there in a sec" Luigi said. Daisy Shrugged

"Alright fine, I'll watch the game without you guys" Daisy walked off to the theatre… she wondered what Bowser and Luigi were up to.

"Ok, she's gone" Bowser stated the obvious "Anyways, so you know how when Peach got rescued by Mario, she would make him a cake?" Bowser walked off to the kitchen, Luigi followed him.

"Yeah, why?" Luigi wanted to know what Bowser was planning.

"Well, I want to make a cake for Daisy. You'll help me, right?" Bowser pleaded with his eyes.

"Alright I'll help you make the cake. What were you planning Chocolate or something?" Luigi asked.

"Lemon cake, with lemon frosting!" Bowser exclaimed.

"How did you know that was Daisy's favorite?!" Luigi was astonished. "She doesn't tell anybody, until she knows them really well" Luigi added.

"What? It's her favorite, I only wanted to make it because it's my…" Bowser then changed his sentence. "Right, I knew that…" Bowser smiled in pride.

"Whatever, let's get started" Luigi started going through the cabinets, and pulled out the things they would need for the cake. Luigi had a lemon cake recipe memorized. It was pretty convenient that Bowser had all the necessary ingredients. Suddenly, they heard Daisy's voice.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Daisy was about to walk into the kitchen.

"Bowser, you have to distract her" Luigi said as he continued to gather all the ingredients. Bowser nodded.

"Oh, Daisy how's the Hand Egg game?" Bowser walked out of the kitchen. Daisy was about to reach for the doorknob when the door opened.

"It's not that good, both teams are terrible" Daisy complained.

"Oh, well you wanna watch Mushroom Kingdom Idol?" Bowser asked.

"You watch Mushroom Kingdom Idol?" Daisy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, mostly for the auditions, those are hilarious. But occasionally I watch the whole season to try and support my favorite singers. This season, there's this one toad who lost his father to the Bloorbs, and his mom is sick. His voice is so amazing, I really hope he wins, he deserves it" Bowser explained.

"I told toad you had a soft side, but I didn't know all of you was so soft" Daisy smirked.

"No, no, it's not like that…" Bowser trailed off "I'm the King of Awesomeness, I'm not soft , I'm cool… and tough" Bowser blushed.

Daisy laughed "Don't worry about it Bowser, you're an awesome guy. Let's go watch Mushroom Kingdom Idol, by the way, how is your favorite singer doing… what's his name anyways?" Daisy and Bowser walked to the castle's theatre. While Luigi worked hard to make the cake.

Side note time(WOO) I am sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter, this chapter actually got deleted, and I had to rewrite it. On top of that, I've had a bunch of tests I've needed to study for. I'm sorry for not having enough time to work on this you guys. Thanks for your patience! You guys are awesome. Have fun reading! Just so you guys know, I'll try to have one chapter up per weekend at the very least. I would rather post them everyday. But I can't. Thanks again you guys!


	8. Unexplainable Baking Methods

"Woah! Dee boop doop shoo bee doop!" Bowser and Daisy stared at the TV as a toad sang his heart out. After the applause stopped, the judges gave their opinion.

"That was absolutely… dreadful, it was so boring, I wished someone would've put me out of my misery" The mean British judge commented.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, that was absolutely wonderful! I loved it!" Pauline apparently liked the performance.

"Yo dawg, that was tight, but I gotta admit that was pitchy dawg"… I don't even know what to say at this point.

"Bowser?" Daisy said. Bowser then turned his head towards her. "Do you think the judges have nothing to say, so they just keep saying the same generic things over and over again?" Daisy asked.

"Sometimes, seriously they need to improve the show somehow. I think they should advertise , offer I don't know… say a five million coin contract, and add some extra judges…" Bowser mumbled.

"Oh so, like the X Factor?" Daisy asked.

"What? No, no, it needs a different name so there isn't any copyright infringement" Bowser said.

"Since when has the author cared about copyright infringement?" Daisy asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it, I don't think he even made a side note that we (the characters) belong to Nintendo, and not to him… Honestly, that's like leaving the oven on, that's just a disaster waiting to happen" Bowser nonchalantly pointed out…

"Oh crap! I gotta go make that side note!" This is the one time I allow 4th wall breaking.

Bowser and Daisy chuckled. Daisy's stomach growled, to which Bowser laughed hard at.

"That was louder than when my stomach growls, and that's saying something. I'll go to the kitchen and grab some chips or something…" Bowser excused himself, and he walked to the kitchen. Daisy was about to protest that he couldn't hold anything. But she then remembered that Luigi was still in the kitchen, so he would be able to help Bowser. Either that, or the occasional goomba that ran through the halls would help Bowser.

Bowser walked through the halls towards the kitchen. He thought to himself "It's been about an hour or so… the cake should be close to being finished anyways." Bowser walked into the kitchen, a paratrooper that happened to be by the kitchen opened the door for him. "Oh, thanks uh…" Bowser wasn't sure of his minions name "Larry?" Bowser guessed. The paratrooper beamed with happiness.

"I can't believe you thanked me, and remembered my name!" The overjoyed paratrooper exclaimed.

"Anyways…" Bowser turned his attention to Luigi. "How's that cake doing?" Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"About five more minutes and it should be done" Luigi barely even looked up, he was too busy watching the cake to make sure it didn't burn.

"Do you need to let it cool first?" Bowser asked.

"Normally yes, but I figured that you might want the cake as soon as possible, so I found a recipe that makes the cake a little tougher so you can frost it as soon as it's out. Once frosted, it softens a bit" Luigi was proud of his work.

"I see, what's the secret ingredient?" Bowser questioned.

"Well…" Luigi started

"Don't tell me that it's something cheesy, like love…" Bowser said in an annoyed tone.

"No, it's just an ingredient that binds to the moisture in the frosting… don't ask me how it works… for crying out loud eating a flower gives you magic fire balls here" Luigi responded.

"True, true, guess I better not question anything else" Bowser just waited around for the cake to be done.

Luigi pulled the cake out of the oven when it was ready, and in a swift movement he frosted the cake.

"I knew I could be a ninja if I wanted to" Luigi smiled, Bowser just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's give this cake to Daisy" Bowser was excited to give the cake to Daisy, she deserved it.

Luigi held the cake in some potholders. Bowser quickly led Luigi to the home theatre, where Daisy was supposed to be.

"Where's Daisy?" Luigi asked

"I was thinking the same thing…" Bowser said

"You guys, I'm in Bowser's room" Daisy called out.

"What is she doing in your room?" Luigi wondered out loud.

"I honestly have no idea…" Bowser answered as Luigi placed the cake onto the coffee table. The two walked up the nearby stairs up to Bowser room.

"So, I came up here to use the bathroom, but instead I found these" Daisy raised some of the romance novels that Bowser either finished writing or was still in progress. Instantly Bowser turned red in embarrassment.

"Woah. Bowser, you're redder than Mario's shirt. And that's saying something" Luigi pointed out.

"Bowser, these novels are amazing! Why haven't you published them yet?" The fan girl that has been secretly living inside Daisy came out.

"Well, I thought it would be embarrassing if I published them… I didn't want anyone to know, and even if I had a pen name, an agent would know who I really was" Bowser said in an embarrassed tone.

"I noticed that the author said "Ongaku" so that's your pen name? For a second I was confused, as you know, Ongaku means music" Daisy went on for a while about how she loved the romance novels. She complemented Bowser on his ability to show action, love, despair and tragedy.

"Oh Daisy, I have a surprise for you" Bowser tried to change the subject. He walked out of his room back down to the home theatre hoping Daisy would follow. She did, but she brought the books with her. "I would've baked it myself, but since my arms are broken Luigi baked it" Bowser showed Daisy the lemon cake.

"Oh my gosh! Lemon cake is my favorite! How did you know?" Daisy was so happy that Bowser (and Luigi) went through the trouble to make her a cake… well Luigi did all the work. Bowser was just the presenter. Luigi cut the cake and handed Daisy a plate with a slice. Luigi also gave Daisy a fork.

"Oh Bowser, would you mind if I borrowed your books? I'll bring them back, but I want to read them" Daisy begged Bowser to let her borrow his books.

"Well I guess…" Bowser blushed.

"Thank you! Oh, since we're eating cake, I think I should give you your medicine..." Daisy pulled out the pills and took out two pills. She told Bowser to open his mouth. Daisy put the pills inside Bowser's gaping mouth, and he swallowed. Instantly Bowser's arms healed. Not enough to be completely healed, but a huge dramatic change took place.

"Wow! That medicine is amazing!" Luigi exclaimed. Bowser and Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Daisy, thank you for rescuing me. I hope you like the cake" Bowser smiled and Daisy hugged him.

"I knew it Bowser; you're really a sweet guy. I feel bad for Peach; she didn't even try to get to know you. Do you think she'll be jealous that she's stuck with a plumber, while I have a sweet heart king?" Daisy asked.

The trio laughed, and sat down on the couch, they enjoyed the lemon cake, and they watched Mushroom Kingdom idol… To be continued.

Hello! Side note time! I don't remember if I did so already but… The characters used throughout this fan fic belong to Nintendo, except for Hatsune Miku who belongs to Crypton. I'm sorry this took so long guys. My Great Grandma and a lot of family came to visit. I was busy with family, and tests. I hope you forgive me! Here's a new chapter. Oh! I found some great fan fics that you might be interested in reading. Try "Men in Tights, and Giant Turtles" It's a comedic crossover where the main characters are Link, and Bowser along with the author's original character Zoko. The other fan fic is called "My Weakness, My Strength" It's a romance fan fic. It's a Starfox fan fic, where Falco falls in love with a rescued prisoner… have fun reading. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	9. Awkward Tea Parties, and Karaoke!

Tick, tick, tick, the only sound that can be heard is the clock. The sleepless hours go by painfully slow.

"Why can't I sleep?" Bowser stared at the ceiling. Suddenly he heard crying. Who was it? He didn't know, but he just knew someone was upset. _"I think I'll investigate"_ Bowser thought to himself. He got out of bed. Daisy and Luigi were in the neighboring guest rooms. They were hardly ever used.

All the doors were opened, well most of them anyways. Bowser had ordered all the doors to be kept open so he could walk in anywhere without an issue. Bowser passed by Daisy's room. She was sound asleep. Bowser smiled, she looked like an angel.

Well obviously, it wasn't Daisy crying. Was it possibly Luigi? Bowser walked over to Luigi's room. No, it wasn't him either. So where was it coming from? After cake, dinner was served. The three played monopoly, which resulted in Luigi winning. If Luigi had any evil in him, it would show up if he owned real estate.

The game did last for a few hours, after it was over, it was getting pretty late. So everyone went to bed. Luigi and Daisy had no problems getting to sleep on the luxurious beds. Bowser, however, had been unable to sleep. He thought he could hear sounds like scratching, footsteps. It was just now when he heard crying.

"What could that crying be?" Bowser whispered. "Hello?" Bowser hoped he would get an answer.

"I've come to haunt you" Bowser heard a voice come from above him. Bowser rolled his eyes; he knew who it was now.

"Mario, that's enough, get down here" Bowser looked above him to see Mario on the ceiling. "What are you doing here?" Bowser rubbed his tired eyes.

"I was hoping this prank would work…" Mario had a disappointed expression.

"Don't you have anything better to do, than to bug me?" Bowser asked.

"Well, ever since you've stopped kidnapping Peach, I've sort of had nothing to do… I've had a lot of free time on my hands…" Mario was slightly embarrassed to admit this to his mortal enemy.

"Don't you have any hobbies?" Bowser questioned.

"No not really…" Mario felt ashamed that he had absolutely nothing to do.

"I know how you feel, I've had nothing to do either and I didn't have many hobbies. So I had to pick up some… I found out recently that Japanese music is actually fun to listen to… I have no idea what they're saying, but it's still great!" Bowser Suggested.

"Yeah, I've heard some Japanese music before. All music is good, it's just the genre that people like" Mario replied. After that, an awkward silence formed. Bowser didn't know what to say, but he did want Mario to leave…

So… you like jazz?" Bowser half smiled as he tried to make conversation.

"I guess it's good… should I just go?" Mario headed out towards the door.

"If you want to leave I won't stop you…" Bowser said "_Gosh dang it! Why didn't I rip his throat out or something? Have I gone soft?" _ Bowser thought to himself. "I've been having a hard time sleeping… so if you want to chat… that's cool" Bowser was pretty much kicking himself "_You're an idiot! Really? Asking him if he wants to chat? What is wrong with you? What are you going to do now? Ask him if he wants some tea? You wuss" _Bowser scolded himself. Suddenly Bowser blurted out "Would you like to stay for tea?" _"WHY DID YOU ASK HIM THAT? IT WAS A JOKE!" _Bowser was yelling at himself in his conscious.

"Sure, why not?" Mario and Bowser walked to the kitchen. Bowser looked in the general direction of where the tea was, and Mario went and made tea for both of them to have a fancy get together.

"So, other than pranking me, what have you been doing lately?" Bowser asked.

"Nothing much, I've been learning how to speak Spanish" Mario replied

"Really? Hmph, guess you can already speak Italian and English. What about Japanese?" Bowser interrogated.

"No, I have no idea how to speak Japanese" Mario took a sip of the hot tea.

"Oh really? Well, I can't speak Japanese either" Bowser couldn't pick up the tea cup, so Bowser found a straw that had been conveniently left out. He picked it up with his mouth, and placed it in his drink. He took a sip.

"Well… this is kind of awkward…" Mario Admitted.

"Yeah kind of" Bowser had no idea what to do.

"I don't think we really have any thing in common…" Mario shook his head; he truly doubted he and Bowser would be able to be friends really. Suddenly Mario's phone started to ring. His ringtone was Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles". Mario showed a face of extreme embarrassment. Bowser on the other hand was trying not to sing it.

"IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY, DO YOU THINK TIME WOULD PASS ME BY?!" Bowser blurted out. Suddenly both of the guys were singing their hearts out to the catchy pop tune. They both laughed.

"Wow, I never thought you listened to that song…" Mario stated.

"Yeah I know I'm secretly a wuss…" suddenly Bowser felt a bit ashamed.

"No, that's not what I meant. Bowser, you've got a great voice, and maybe we've found something we truly have in common…" Mario trailed off.

"Really? Do you really think we've found something we both like?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I've secretly been singing for a while" Mario admitted.

"Well, I thought I sing horribly… but I guess I sound good…" Bowser was unsure of himself.

"Your voice is amazing! Maybe we should sing a duet together?" Mario asked.

"_Wait what? What do I do? Should I accept or what?" _Bowser was totally confused. "Well, maybe… I'll have to get back to you on that, I'll sleep on it… I'm really tired" Mario nodded in understanding. Mario left the castle to leave Bowser be. An invisible boo materialized, and started to laugh.

"GAY!" It exclaimed

"Shut up, Mr. 'I have a gay sounding name so I'm going to call everyone gay to make myself feel better' "Bowser yelled back.

"Hey! Sparkly Fabulous mcFaboo is not a gay name!" The boo flew away.

"Whatever" Bowser rolled his eyes. Bowser went to his room, climbed into bed, and fell asleep easily.

Side note time! BROS BROS BROS! Don't worry; I plan on finishing this story okay? I'm just really busy. Thank you to all the followers, favoriters (?), and reviewers. Thanks for your support. I'm planning on putting in some more background info… and by the way, trust me when I say "Sparkly Fabulous mcFaboo isn't a gay name". I've been kind of stressed, and where stress is, writer's block follows! On top of that, I worked really hard on an English paper and only got a B- D: HOW COULD YOU MAKE SO MANY COMMA SPLICES… I hate myself for those silly mistakes RAWR. Bowser, could you please burn my paper?

Please remember to review and tell me what you think! It helps me to know what I need to improve the story on! Review in the next five seconds and I'll do my best southern lady accent! "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" pretty convincing isn't it :p


	10. A Tale of Two Kingdoms

Skipping ahead, it's lunch time! And finally it's time for Bowser's last pill! Finally, his arms are completely healed. Daisy kissed Bowser after he swallowed the final pill. Bowser's arm only had a few bruises after the second pill, and now all bruising is gone.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yep! Thanks Daisy for your help. Oh, and thank you Luigi, I didn't know you were such a great cook!" Bowser complimented Luigi's cooking skills (oh really?)

"Thanks, Bowser…" Luigi, even after getting to know that Bowser wasn't that bad of a guy, was still a bit nervous to talk to him. Luigi still felt incredibly guilty for having Bowser's arms broken in the first place.

"So Bowser…" Daisy put one of Bowser's romance novels away in her bag. "Where are the Koopalings?" Daisy figured that she would need to get along with Bowser's children if they were to even consider taking this relationship further.

"All the Koopalings are with my parents. They usually stay the whole summer, however Junior can only handle a little while. I'm surprised he hasn't begged to come home for two weeks" Bowser stretched his arms. "Feels good to finally be able to use my arms again" Daisy laughed

"I bet"

"I'm pretty sure that my dad is going to call any second now to beg me to take Junior back" And like Bowser predicted, the phone began to ring. He quickly ran to the nearest phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey! Bowser, how have you been?" Morton Sr.'s voice came from the phone

"I've been great! I've got to say, some pretty interesting things have happened recently" Bowser knew his father's response before he finished talking

"Yeah that's great, anyways… PLEASE TAKE JUNIOUR BACK! I BEG OF YOU!" His father pleaded through the phone; his voice was so loud, Bowser had to move the phone away from his ears.

"Alright, I figured that's what you were calling about… see you in a few minutes" Bowser hung up the phone. Bowser sighed "I love my dad, but I can't really talk to him about much…" Bowser grabbed the keys to his clown copter.

"What do you mean you can't talk to him about much? He's your father!" Daisy was curious to know.

"Well, I can say hello, and I'm doing good. That's it, then he goes on about everything that's been happening to him… and he won't let me say anything other than 'Really?" "I see" "Is that so?" etc etc. I could literally say something like 'I'm gay' and he wouldn't even notice" Bowser walked out to the clown copter, Daisy and Luigi followed.

"I doubt that, this time just try to tell him that we're together" Daisy suggested

"Oh, you really don't know my father… "Bowser trailed off, started the clown copter and they were off to Bowser's Father's castle.

"Bowser, you're heading into Sarasasaland…" Daisy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know" Bowser kept going in the direction he was heading in.

"Why didn't you fly the clown copter to my castle? Then the accident with your arms wouldn't have happened" Daisy pointed out.

"Because, I figured it wasn't that far away, and some of my servants have been on my back about the environment… I mean I sort of was concerned about it too; otherwise I totally would have roasted their faces!" Bowser started to breathe deeply; he was preparing himself for what was to come. Daisy on the other hand was excited to meet Bowser's family. The thought did come to her mind that they might not like her. But she didn't care; she was going to try her hardest!

Luigi had decided to break the silence that had formed. "So what do you call a fat plumber that is absolutely terrible at his job?" Luigi waited for a moment "Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi, that was kind of rude, he's your brother!" Daisy said.

"I have to agree with Daisy" Bowser admitted.

"No, I mean look! There's Mario!" Luigi pointed over to his twin brother.

"Oh… What is he doing?" Daisy wondered aloud

"He's heading into the forest" Luigi pointed out… "But it doesn't look like he has any camping equipment… well he does have a rope…"

"Oh my gosh! That forest is the number one location to commit suicide. Mario's not camping; he's going to kill himself!" Bowser without thinking drove the clown copter down to the forest. Bowser wasn't entirely sure if Mario was planning on suicide or not. Bowser slowed down as he approached Mario, wondering if he could eavesdrop and find out what Mario was doing…

"Things have gotten so complicated…" Mario was talking to himself. "I mean, I've had nothing to do, I feel like my existence is meaningless now. Bowser is actually a nice guy? How? When?"

"You know just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm rude" Bowser interjected. Mario quickly turned around.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't think I would find you here…" Mario looked away.

"I'm really debating myself if I'm truly evil or not… I think I've gone soft" Bowser said.

"No, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the one who has been beating up a nice guy… all for a girl" Mario looked at the ground.

"That's alright; I think I may have found someone better" Bowser hinted at his newly found relationship.

"What? Are you dating someone? Or is this just like Peach?" Mario wanted to know. As if on cue Luigi and Daisy came to meet up with Bowser. Luigi was crying, he ran straight to Mario and hugged him.

"Mario! Don't commit suicide! I need you!" Luigi said between sobs.

"Suicide!? What are you talking about?" Mario raised his eyebrow.

"We saw you heading into this forest with a rope" Luigi explained.

"Oh! I was only heading over to the Hyrule Kingdom to bring Link some rope"

"You can get to the Hyrule Kingdom by going through this forest in Sarasasaland?" Luigi was in disbelief. Luigi wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a distance either" Daisy added.

"Mario, can I come with you to hang out with Link? When we did the Smash Brother's Tournament we became really good friends, and I haven't seen him since then… why hasn't anyone told me that the Hyrule Kingdom is just right here? I thought it was in a parallel universe" Luigi was super excited that he could now go visit his friend.

"Why haven't you looked at a map?" Mario asked

"Oh… I could've done that… but whatever" Luigi waited in anticipation for Mario's answer.

"Alright Luigi, you can come" Mario finally said.

"YAAHOO!" Luigi jumped into the air.

Mario and Luigi walked off into the forest. Bowser and Daisy looked at each other.

"Well we're alone now" Bowser said with a smirk. Bowser took Daisy in his embrace and kissed her.

"Oh, so you're not gay?" A voice came out from nowhere

"Sparkly Fabulous McFaboo, get out of here!" Bowser yelled at the boo.

"Alright sheesh…" and Sparkly Fabulous McFaboo flew away.

"Bowser" Daisy said.

"Yeah?" Bowser asked.

"I think you're forgetting something" Daisy pointed out.

"What could I possibly forget?" Bowser wondered. "Oh crap, Junior!" Bowser quickly ran to the clown copter. Daisy followed. As soon as the two were back in, Bowser started up the copter and they flew off to get Junior.

Side note time: A huge thank you to Sinister Bowser for pointing out the missing Koopalings. To be honest, I totally forgot about them. Happy Thanksgiving… yesterday… I'm on break! WOO! I would've written a few more chapters, but I was busy working on something else. What was it? Well if you really want to know, I've been working on a video game. Normal people would probably give a girl some roses if they wanted to ask her out… not me! I'm making her a video game! It's almost finished, so I decided to take a break and finish this story for you guys. (I saw a documentary about the number one location to commit suicide in Japan… kind of sad… I think the nickname of the forest was the "Jukai Forest"… I think I may be wrong though… it's at the base of Mt. Fuji if I recall correctly)

I have a question: What do you guys think about the length of the chapters? Are they too long, or too short? Or are they perfect? I just wanted to know what you guys think. Personally, I think I might be making Bowser a bit too soft. Now I need to make him punch a wall to regain his manliness. I saw a drawing of Bowser watching a movie, it was hilarious he was crying while he was watching this movie, as well as a few of his minions that snuck in to see what Bowser was watching… I feel like I'm making Bower turn into that…

Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	11. L'histoire d'amour terrible

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Morton Koopa Sr. said with relief. "You have no idea what's been going on lately, I have been busy, but hey! Better than sitting around doing nothing"

"And so the storm begins…" Bowser whispered almost inaudibly to Daisy. Daisy just giggled, Bowser's dad seemed pretty nice. She was about to say hello when…

"Oh hey, did you kidnap Peach again? Peach, you look terrible with your new style. I liked your blonde hair and pink dress a lot better!" Morton suddenly said. Daisy's amusement quickly fled the scene.

"But I'm not Peach…" Daisy tried to correct Bowser's father

"Well certainly not with THAT style, seriously sometimes huge change is not a good thing dear." Morton then went on to say something about his new found hobby… Croquet!

"Has Peach met your father before?" Daisy asked

"Once… I think that really made her not want to date me…" Bowser crossed his arms.

"A good thing too! Otherwise we wouldn't be together…" Daisy smiled and put Bowser into a head lock.

"Daisy! What are you doing!?" Bowser was taking off guard, he lost his balance, and fell over.

"You know, croquet is actually a really fun game… if you have the balls for it" Morton continued his rant.

"Sheesh Bowser, you're a klutz" Daisy teased

"Don't remind me…" Bowser was not amused.

"Don't be so ornery! I'm going to see the koopalings alright?" Daisy left Bowser with his father; she went off to meet the koopalings. She wondered if they would even like her. She could only say hello and talk to each one to find out. As she explored the huge castle, she heard someone playing the piano.

Daisy poked her head through the door that the sound was coming from. She saw Ludwig playing the piano, a paper with a musical composition with many eraser marks and smudges was what looked like Ludwig was playing.

"ACCCCCKKKKKK!" Ludwig was disgusted by the sound. "No, that won't work! What if I replaced the C minor cord with an inverse A minor?" (I actually learned about inverse cords recently… they're pretty cool!)

"Or maybe if you took the inverse of the C minor and played it with the regular C minor?" Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, like that's going to work" Ludwig rolled his eyes. But, out of curiosity tried it anyways… "Wow! That actually sounded really good!" Ludwig turned around to see Daisy. "Princess Daisy? What are you doing here?" Astonishment filled Ludwig's face.

"Well… I'm in love with your dad" Daisy smiled. Ludwig was still shocked. He ran up to Daisy and checked her forehead

"No fever and you are obviously incredibly intelligent. Even more than Peach. He must have used a love potion on you! But, why you and not Peach? What does King Dad want?" Ludwig couldn't believe that someone had actually fallen in love with his dad.

"No I'm not crazy, stupid, or hypnotized. In fact, I asked him, kind of. I just confessed that I thought he was a hunk" Daisy started

"Are you sure you're not crazy?" Ludwig was still skeptical

"Yes I'm sure, after I told him my feelings, I asked him if he wanted to go out on a date" Daisy finished her story.

"Did it go something like; 'Bowser, you're a hunk. Will you go out on a date with me?'?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Actually that's almost exactly how that happened" Daisy and Ludwig laughed about the whole matter.

"I actually think you would be a great mother…" Ludwig confessed.

"Thanks Ludwig, maybe it'll happen" Daisy winked, and she went off to go meet some of the other koopalings. Daisy heard some music playing. Kind of techno. She walked into Wendy's room. Wendy was "Modeling", she strut her stuff down her make shift catwalk made of chairs, towels and was that Lemmy as the audience?

"I'm wearing Koopatrille. Isn't it so tres joile?" (Very good) Wendy had a nice French accent. Suddenly she saw Daisy in her room.

"Yeah! So Beautiful. But it would look better if you had a ball to match" Lemmy was nice enough to play with Wendy. But he always made the same comment.

"You idiot! For the last time, I'm not going to model with one of your stupid balls!" Wendy looked like she was about to hit Lemmy when Daisy interrupted.

"Well maybe he's onto something, if you switched that purple butterfly necklace with a pearl necklace, then the outfit would be parfait" (perfect…) Wendy was in shock.

"Daisy! The queen of fashion! What are you doing here!?" Wendy was excited to meet someone so great in fashion sense. "You were announced to have been crowned "fashion queen" yesterday!"

"I was?" Daisy didn't receive the news.

"Of course" Wendy confirmed. "What's your secret?" Wendy got out a note book to take notes.

"My secret? There isn't one. I just wear what I like and to anyone who says they hate it, I just say 'cool story bro, you jelly?' because I don't care what anybody thinks. The funny thing is: I think they've been making me more popular for complaining about my 'tomboy' fashion sense… Whatever, I don't care" Daisy really had no idea people really valued her fashion tastes.

"Well that doesn't help me…" Wendy crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Bowser is listening to his father.

"So Gumi was all like 'Fool, don't be jigglin' mah carrots' and Rin was all 'girl, my banana has been ringing the whole time'" Morton Senior was now ranting about random things.

"I'm not following here…" Bowser started

"Well pay attention! Sheesh, after all this time and you still don't know how to listen!" Morton scolded

"Sorry" Bowser apologized. Morton seemed even angrier at the apology, but didn't say anything about it.

Daisy came back into the living room where the conversation was held.

"I played with all the koopalings except Bowser Jr., they seem to like me" Daisy smiled.

"Well of course they like you Peach" Morton said in a tone that sounded as if Daisy had said the most obvious statement in the history of tomatoes (tomatoes have been around for a long time, and they make pretty obvious statements. You should try to talk to them. ) Bowser jr. walked in with his backpack.

"I've got all my things King Dad… have you kidnapped Peach yet?" Bowser jr. said as he casually walked in. Not even noticing Daisy.

"No, I told you I was done with that" Bowser lowered himself to Bowser jr.'s height.

"You moron! Just because she rejected you 5,387,392 times doesn't mean she doesn't like you!" Bowser jr. pouted "You have to win Mama somehow" Bowser jr. was extremely attached to Peach, even when she wasn't at Bowser's castle, Peach and Bowser jr. would write letters, talk on the phone, and even do video chats on Bowser's laptop. Peach thought Bowser jr. was a cute kid. "Why did you even stop going after her anyways?"

"Well," Bowser had this prepared for a while, but wasn't sure if he could say it. "the truth is, I don't love Peach anymore. After so many attempts the feelings for her disappeared. I didn't want to admit that I didn't love her anymore. So I kept trying to marry her. I thought it was just the feelings of rejection. But I suddenly stopped caring if she said no to any dates I asked her on. I was actually kind of relieved each time. I kept going after her out of habit, and for some other reasons. But I finally decided it wasn't worth the trouble. And I never thought I would fall in love again…" Bowser explained. Morton had a face of disbelief.

"What are you talking about, she's right there. You've kidnapped Peach again"

"Dad this isn't Peach" Bowser was getting sick of correcting his father. Bowser felt the rage boiling inside of him. He was tired of trying to talk to his father, and his father constantly interrupting. He was tired of trying to make this man proud. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was about to burst.

"Dad, why is Daisy here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid Bowser, you're trying to say you've stopped kidnapping Peach. So instead you make poor Peach change her style so nobody would know you're at it again. You're a fool to think that would work" Morton said calmly. Bowser clenched his fists. "To be honest, she looks kind of ugly this way" Daisy was shocked, and showed an expression of hurt. This was the final straw.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser turned red; no one was going to get away with insulting Daisy. Not even his own father.

"Excuse-"Morton started

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I am tired of you not letting me speak. I can only do this for so long. This is not Princess Peach. This is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. You will not get away with insulting her. Apologize now!" Bowser yelled at his father. "I only tried kidnapping Peach in the first place to make you proud. That's all I really wanted to do. But you never took an interest in me. I don't know why I can't please you. I really don't. Well guess what? I'm not evil. I never have been. I wanted to make you happy. But screw that!"

"Why should I apologize to your ugly girlfriend?" Morton was taunting his son. Daisy was about to say something.

"You are dead!" Bowser's anger fueled him and made him lose control. Bowser punched his father, right in the nose. An audible crack as Bowser's fist made contact with his father's nose. Morton's nose was bleeding. But he wasn't mad… Actually he looked quite proud. Daisy and Bowser Jr. were in complete shock.

"Finally, you grew a pair!" Morton said with pride. "I'm terribly sorry I put you through all this. But I wanted you to do whatever made yourself happy, not me. I was waiting for the time when you would finally stop caring about what I thought. Honestly, I thought you would've given up Daisy and crawled back to Peach just to make me 'proud'. I'm terribly sorry for insulting her. I hope you two forgive me"

Bowser and Daisy looked at each other not sure what to say. Bowser Jr. was still processing what was going on.

"Wait… what?" Bowser tilted his head to the side. Bowser left his guard up, in case his dad was going to try something.

"I never really cared if you decided to follow the family business or not, I did want you to do whatever you wanted and stand up for it. Daisy, you've had an incredible influence on my son. He better thank you later" Morton then walked away "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to play some croquet… after I get my nose patched up."

Bowser Jr. was seemed to be frozen. His face was stuck in the same shocked expression. His dad didn't love Peach? Daisy was his dad's girlfriend. His dad punched his grandpa. His grandpa was fine with it. He didn't really know what to say or do. His body was just paralyzed from shock.

"See you later dad, sorry about breaking your nose…" Bowser picked up Jr.

"Don't worry about it Bowser" Morton walked out of the room.

The ride back home to Bowser's castle was quiet… Bowser and Daisy weren't sure what they should talk about… the events that had just happened didn't really fully process. Bowser was bothered by the silence. So he decided to put on some music. "Nine in the Afternoon" happened to be on.

"This is one of my favorites" Daisy casually said.

"It's pretty good" Bowser confirmed. Jr. was still in processing mode. "Oh is that Mario, Luigi, and Link?" Bowser pointed over to the three. They seemed to be having a good time.

"Looks like it" Daisy said without much emotion.

When they arrived home it was relief that was shortly lived. Finally Bowser Jr. snapped out of his paralyzed state.

"You! YOU! YOU!" Bowser Jr. was at a loss of words "You stole my dad away from Mama! You dad stealer!" (This is the cleverest insult Bowser Jr. could think of)

"No, it's not like that… Peach never wanted to marry Bowser in the first place"

"NO! I hate you! How could you do this to Mama?" Bowser Jr. ran to his dad. "And you! Why didn't you stay with Mama? Why don't you love her anymore? Why are you so stupid?" Bowser Jr. hit his dad, not exactly a hit in anger, it was a hit of desperation. The hit that you work all your strength into, but you don't have any so it just ends up being a kind of pat… that kind of hit! Bowser Jr. ran away tears in his eyes. He had to tell Peach about his dad's betrayal. Bowser Jr. ran to his room, Kammy noticed he was crying. Bowser Jr. slammed the door behind him, and locked it. Kammy just used her magic to teleport herself to inside the room.

"Jr. What's wrong?" Kammy asked in her grandmotherly sounding voice.

"Dad betrayed Mama. That stupid Daisy stole him from her" Jr. gasped out between sobs.

"Jr. It'll be alright, what if Daisy will be a better Mama?" Kammy tried to comfort him.

"She won't! I know she won't be, I don't care what anyone says. She's a horrible person!" Jr. tried to calm himself down. "I need to talk to Mama; can I talk to her on the computer?" Jr asked.

"Of course, I'll get out the laptop" Kammy rushed to grab Bowser's laptop. Jr. only used it for paint, 3d Pinball, and for talking to Peach. She set it up, and called Peach. She doubted Peach would even be online. But to her surprise Peach answered almost immediately.

"Jr.? How are you?" Peach smiled, she hadn't talked to Jr. in a while.

"Mama, dad is cheating on you!" Jr. tried to remain calm but couldn't.

"What do you mean Jr.? Bowser and I are not dating…" Peach knew that Bowser must be in a relationship with someone… but with whom?

"Daisy stole Bowser from you! I don't want her to be my mama, I want you to be my mama" Jr. was upset and didn't want to talk about this "affair" longer than what he felt he had to. Peach was shocked. Daisy!? She just broke up with Luigi a few days ago! Peach was one of the few people that knew the real reason why Daisy did so. Daisy told her that she felt like everyone was pressuring her into the relationship with Luigi.

Sure, Luigi was a nice guy. And he could be brave if he needed to. But she didn't really connect. She felt like they were opposites. That wasn't the relationship she wanted. She wanted someone who she felt like "broadcasted on her same brain wave" she wanted someone who was quite intelligent. Luigi was a hard worker. But he didn't really quite understand what Daisy thought about sometimes. She usually put on the "Beautiful fool" act. It would make sense she would go for Bowser. He's actually quite intelligent. You would assume that he's just some big dumb brute. But Peach knew the truth

"I see, is that why you're so upset?" Peach had a lovely mother's voice. That calmed Jr. down instantly

"Uh huh" Jr. Nodded.

"It's alright Jr. I'm actually quite happy"

"Why is that?" Jr. asked

"Well, I'm happy that your dad found someone that he loves. Shouldn't you be happy too?" Peach did a really good job at communicating with Jr..

"Well I guess when you put it that way… But, still" Jr. would still be upset for a while. Peach knew that. But she also knew that in a little while. He'll be fine with it. She was sure that Jr. would eventually start calling Daisy "Mama". "Mama?"

"Yes Jr.?"

"Thank you, for making me feel better" Jr. said

"You're welcome Jr."

"I'm going to go, I need some time alone now…" Jr. said his good byes

"I think that would be a good thing to do, I'll talk to you later Jr." Peach signed off. Without a word, Kammy grabbed the laptop and left Jr.'s room. Jr. started pondering.

"Maybe Daisy will be a good mama… I guess she's nice… But she definitely can't make a cake as well as Mama" Jr. smirked. He thought it would be a good idea to start painting. He painted a portrait of His dad, Daisy, and him all smiling. Bowser and Daisy were standing next to each other. Jr. was in front. Jr. smiled, but then felt a bit embarrassed for the episode he had… "I hope she doesn't hate me for saying those things…"

Side note time! WOO! I'm sorry people it's been a month! I decided to make up for it I would write three chapters. But Instead I just wrote one chapter that was about the size of three... close enough... I hope you guys don't mind the huge wait. I've been really busy. Oh remember how I made that video game to ask a girl out? Well she said yes... but since she wasn't 16 yet, she couldn't go... speaking of which her birthday is actually coming up soon. Happy holidays all of you. Thanks for the followers, favorites, reviews and such. They help out a lot! The funny thing is, I've learned a bunch of French lately... from Japanese songs... I'm not kidding.

I hope ya'll have a great day! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!


End file.
